gleefanficnewgenerationsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Family Portrait
}} Family Portrait, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La cancion pertenece a P!nk. La canción sera presentada por TBA el contexto en que se canta se desconoce. Letra: Oh Oh some deep shit Uh uh Mama please stop cryin' I can't stand the sound Your pain is painful and it's Tearing me down I hear glasses breakin' As I sit up in my bed I told God you didn't mean Those nasty things you said You fight about money 'Bout me and my brother And this I come home to This is my shelter It ain't easy, growin' up in world war 3 Never knowin' what love could be You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me Like it has done my family Can we work it out Can we be a family I promise I'll be better Mommy I'll do anything Can we work it out Can we be a family I promise I'll be better Daddy please don't leave Daddy please stop yelling (stop) I can't stand the sound (can't stand the sound) Make mama stop cryin' 'Cause I need you around (yeah yeah yeah) My mama she loves you (I know it) No matter what she says is true I know that she hurts you But remember I love you too! I ran away today, ran from the noise Ran away (ran away) Don't wanna go back to that place But don't have no choice, no way It ain't easy, growin' up in world war 3 Never knowin' what love could be But I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me Like it did my family Can we work it out (Can we work it) Can we be a family I promise I'll be better (I promise) Mommy I'll do anything (Anything to keep you back) Can we work it out Can we be a family I promise I'll be better (I promise I promise) Daddy please don't leave In our family portrait (In our family portrait) We look pretty happy (We look pretty happy) Let's play pretend, let's act like it Comes naturally I don't wanna have to split the holidays (no no) I don't want two addresses (no no) I don't want a stepbrother anyway And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name! In our family portrait We look pretty happy We look pretty normal Lets go back to that In our family portrait We look pretty happy Lets play pretend, act like it Goes naturally In our family portrait (Can we work it out) We look pretty happy (Can we be a family) We look pretty normal (I promise I'll be better) Lets go back to that (Mommy I'll do anything) In our family portrait (Can we work it out) We look pretty happy (Can we be a family) Lets play pretend (I promise I'll be better) Act like it goes naturally, (Daddy please don't leave) Oh lets go back Oh lets go back In our family portrait (Can we work it out) We look pretty happy (Can we be a family) We look pretty normal (I promise I'll be better) Lets go back to that (Mommy I'll do anything) In our family portrait (Can we work it out) We look pretty happy (Can we be a family) We look pretty normal (I promise I'll be better) Lets go back to that (Daddy please don't leave) Don't leave... don't leave... Daddy don't leave... Don't leave... Daddy don't leave... Daddy don't leave... Daddy don't leave... Daddy don't leave... Don't leave... don't leave... Turn around please Remember that the night you left You took my shining star Daddy don't leave... Daddy don't leave... Daddy don't leave... Mama'll be nicer I'll be so much better I'll tell my brother I won't spill the milk at dinner I'll be so much better I'll do everything right I'll be your little girl forever I'll go to sleep at night Ooh no Ooh no Ooh no Ooh Video: thumb|left|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del Capitulo Mistakes Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Drizzle